The Abused Track Star
by RozaCourt
Summary: Maximum Ride is a potential gold medalist from California who was abused in her high school years. Now that she is in college, she does everything she can to keep the past where it belongs. Will Fang be able to get past her rock hard exterior to see the girl within?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Max

"Ride, I need to speak with you!" my coach said behind me. I turned, pausing in my stretches, to see him standing by the bleachers. I finished the set I was on before approaching him.

"What's up, Coach?" He gestured to underneath the bleachers. My heart dropped even as I ducked under with him.

"Last event of your high school career. Are you excited?" I crossed my arms over my chest, a barrier against the unwanted and unasked for.

"I've run the mile thousands of times. This is just routine." He stepped closer to me; my heart that was now in my left shoe started racing as I watched him. "Coach…."

"Turn around, and bend over." Knowing the consequences of disobedience, I turned my back to him and bent at a 45 degree angle. I felt his hand slowly slide down my back and bit back tears of fear. '_You're stronger than tears, Max_,' I thought.

"C…Coach?" I winced at the tremor in my voice.

"Win this race, Ride, and I'll reward you greatly tonight," he whispered in my ear. He pressed into me, and I held onto the metal in front of me as he hardness pressed against my backside; his hand circled around to my front. My body trembled as his hand slipped under my shorts.

"The… the race is about to begin," I whispered, wanting so bad to get away from him.

"I'll see you after." I ran away from him and to my starting position.

~Break~

I stared at the person in front of me. I haven't felt this exposed since my high school years. And I hate feeling exposed.

"Max, I… I don't know what to say. I'm so…." I cut the councilor off by stating harshly.

"You swore to me you wouldn't."

"I know, but I didn't know this is what you were going to tell me. Are you sure you're alright? I mean…. Max? Where are you going?" I yanked the door open.

"Away from you. Just so you know, I'm transferring to University of Arizona today. Not so great knowing you." I stormed out of the building and straight to my best friend's car.

"Dad said your things should be unpacked and in your dorm now." I nodded.

"JJ, I told her. And she went back on her promise. She showed me _sympathy_!" I punched the dashboard with all my might at the last word. I hate sympathy almost as much as I hate feeling exposed.

"So what you gon' do now?" I took a deep breath and blew on my knuckles. They sting.

"Go to U. of A. I am 20 years old now. Therefore I am too old to cry over that bastard." JJ drove out of the lot in silence.

My name is Maximum Ride. When I was 14 years old, my potential to be an Olympic gold medalist for track was revealed to all of California. My coach had a thing for potential gold winners. He raped me continuously for four years, and didn't stop until the day after I made the school's track team 4 year champions.

"Max, you can't keep shutting everybody out. One day, you need to face what happened," JJ said as she pulled into the parking lot of the airport.

"I will eventually." I grabbed my carryon bag. "But not today. I'm not ready to go deeper into it yet."

With that, I got out of the car and walked into the airport.

**New story! Yay! Also, I have that forum up now: Vipers vs. Venoms. It's based on my fic Guilty Pleasures. You should check both out. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	2. Chapter 2

**Updating now! Sorry it took me so long; I was too busy polishing it up. And actually figuring out how I'm going to start this chapter. But here it is! I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Maybe owning MR will be my birthday gift this year, but so far, I do not own it.**

Chapter two: Fang

"I thought you said the transfer will be here in time for practice," I said to the main track coach. The entire track team is waiting for the California track transfer. But so far, she is a no show. Which is making us late to start practice.

"That's what the e-mail. Don't worry, she's…."

"So sorry I'm late! Traffic was a beast, so I had to jog all the way to my dorm to grab my track stuff!"

I turned around at the sound of a female voice, and my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets: my version of falling over in surprise. A dirty blond was sprinting across the field to the team. She wore Nike up and down: Nike black tank top, Nike black shorts, Nike black and white running shoes, even Nike hair tie to put her hair up in. she had the body and stance of someone who runs track. We chose well.

"Ms. Ride, I hope you do not plan to be late for every practice," the female coach said. The transfer rolled her eyes as she pulled her hair up into the ponytail.

"Don't worry: I won't now that I'm on campus. So." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I would like to introduce myself by proving myself. Who is the fastest mile runner here?"

"That would be me. Nicholas Walker." She shook my hand.

"Max Ride. I challenge you to a mile race." The other boys snickered at her while the girls looked at her like she was crazy. '_She can_not_ be serious_,' I thought.

"Alright." We got into position for the mile run. The gun went off, and the two of us took off. By the time we rounded the first curve, I was ahead. By the last lap around, I was so sure I was going to win that I slowed to a jog. I regretted that when a flash of dirty blond went straight past me. I sped back up to full speed, but it was too late. She finished a full ten seconds ahead of me. And then she wasn't even breathing hard.

"Fine way to introduce myself eh? Let me rephrase my intro." She smirked at all of our shocked faces. "I am Maximum Ride. And I hold the record of the fastest mile run time."

~Line Break~

I walked out of the locker room and slung my sports bag on my shoulder. Practice just ended, and I'm the first male to finish showering. I walked outside and saw the transfer standing by the lot.

"You need a ride, Ride?" I asked her. She turned around and gave me a smile.

"Yes, thank you. I have no idea which way the dorms are." I led her to my black Camaro and heard her whistle. "Nice wheels, Walker. I'm impressed."

"You just made my day. I live for the thrill of impressing transfers," I said. She caught on to my sarcasm instantly and glared at me.

"Very funny." We got into my car and I drove to the dorms all the way on the other side of the campus.

"So, you jogged from…."

"Phoenix."

"All the way to the dorms. Then you…."

"Sprinted."

"From the dorms to the field. Then you…."

"Smoked." I glared at her.

"Me in a race. How on earth were you not tired by the time actual practice started?"

"I have pushed myself past my limits so many times that I no longer _have_ easy to reach limits. Being tired and exhausted is no longer a part of me."

"What has been your motivation to always push yourself?"

"Getting away from my perverted coach," was her instant answer. My eyes widened, and I'm sure hers did as well. "Shit, I…. Let me out!"

"But we're…."

"_Now_!" I stopped the car. She jumped out and ran away.

'_What on earth did her coach do to her_?'


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, you guys! Sorry for not updating in a while. The new semester started, and I'm still getting into the flow of things for the most part (gotta find time to type up any and all stories. Stupid schedule changed on me). However, now you may enjoy the next addition to The Abused Track Star.**

**Disclaimer: I think I've pretty much made it obvious I am not James Patterson.**

Chapter three: Max

I ran all the way to the girl dorms, cursing myself along the way. _Why_ would I just up and tell him that?! I have friends who do not know a shred of information about what happened with my high school coach! And I just told that sarcastic bastard the basics of it! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid…!

"Hey, slow down there! Where's the fire?!" a male voice said just as I slammed into a hard chest. Hands caught me around the elbows, and I looked up into really pretty blue eyes. "Are you alright?" the voice continued.

"Uh…." I coughed, clearing up the weirdly jittery knot in my throat that had formed there when I first laid eyes on the boy. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Thank you. You know, for catching me, not asking if…." I'm blabbering. Oh my goodness, since when do I blabber?!

"You're welcome. You seemed to be in a rush, which I guess is why you bumped into me." I gulped as he smiled.

"Yeah, that's why. Um…. I'm Max. I just transferred here from the University of Cali."

"Dylan. Welcome to U. of Arizona. I bet you're that track star no runner could stop talking about since your practice ended."

"If you mean the one that smoked Walker, then yes."

"You beat Nicholas Walker in a full mile run?! I thought that was a lie! No one can beat him: he's like the god of the mile run!"

"Nope, it's very much true. And I've been told I'm the goddess of the mile run, and goddesses are always better than gods." Realizing he still had me in his arms from when he had caught me, I backed away from him, blushing lightly. "He didn't believe it either, and he was my opponent."

"Dylan, we have rehearsal!" a female voice suddenly butts in. He seemed reluctant to go.

"Look, there's going to be a concert tonight in the stadium on campus. You should come with me. I have two tickets since I won a contest." I bit my lower lip and nodded.

"Yeah, ok. What time should I meet you?"

"Meet me in your dorm lobby at seven thirty." I nodded, and he captured my hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Max." He kissed the back of my hand.

"You as well, Dylan," I breathed. At the girl's second call, he jogged away, leaving me standing there in a daze.

I just agreed to meet up with a really cute blond guy to go to a concert.

….

Is it a date?

~Line Break~

That was _totally_ a date.

How do I know? Well, first of all, he gave me a freaking _rose_ when he met me in the dorm lobby. Then he held my hand during the _entire_ concert performance. Then we went for ice cream off campus.

Now we are standing very awkwardly in front of my dorm room. I can tell he wants to say something, but he remained silent.

"Ok, so…. I'm going to go inside now," I said gently. He grabbed my hand to stop me as I started to turn around. I looked at him again with an expectant look.

"Can I call me?"

"Sure, um…." A girl with a handful of different colored permanent markers started walking by. Stopping her, I took a black one to write my number on Dylan's hand with. I handed the marker back and she walked away. "There you go."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Max."

"You too, Dylan." I watched him walk away before entering my room and sighing. '_This might work_.'

**Really short, I know. But the real story starts next chapter. And I promise to attempt to make each chapter at least a little longer.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, people. I have some bad news. **

**As of today, I will not be updating any fanfics until mid-end of August or September. This is due to the fact that I would like to dedicate the time between now and then to writing out all of my stories and completing them before I update anything. So until then, look for me in forums, but do not look for any updates. **

**If you have any chapter/plot ideas, let me know. I'm all ears.**

**-RozaCourt**


End file.
